The Neighbor
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Troy wants to take revenge on John, and when John's little sister Leyna moves in next to Troy, this gets Troy thinking... (The Neighbor (2016) fanfiction)


**PROLOGUE**

Sitting on his front porch, Troy took a long drag from his cigarette as he watched the road which passed by the front of his house, and frowned when he noticed both a car and a moving truck pull into the drive of the house across from his. He knew it had been a while since he last seen John or Rosie, but he was unsure of how they could have sold the home with how they abruptly left, and was suddenly wondering what was going on at this simple farm house.

Unable to help his curiosity, he took one last drag from his cigarette before disposing of it and standing up, and straightening his vest he made his way down his down driveway to go across the street to theirs. As he walked closer to the home, he right away noticed the bustle of people as movers went to work on bringing furniture into the house from the truck. Just as he started to wonder who the new owner of the house was, a young woman stepped out the front door, and he found himself unable to stop staring at her. Without realizing he had done so, he stopped walking and simply stood there as he watched her gather up her long dark hair to put up in a messy bun, speaking to one of the men there as she did so. When she suddenly looked over in his direction, finally noticing him, he mentally shook himself when his eyes locked with her icy blue ones, and continued to make his way towards her.

"May I help you?" she asked with a small frown of confusion once he was standing before her.

"I mean no harm, I live across the way over there, and noticed y'all, so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself to what I assume is my new neighbors," he explained, and when her face immediately broke out into a smile he could feel a warmth spread through his chest at how beautifully her expression lit up with joy.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, new neighbor," she said with a wide grin, and extending her hand she added, "I'm Leyna."

"The pleasure's all mine, Leyna. Name's Troy," he introduced himself, and taking hold of her much daintier hand he warmly shook it, enjoying how soft her touch felt against his. "Are any of these young men joining you in moving in?"

She gave a small giggle at this, the sound of it like music to his ears. "No, sir, they're all just helping me move my things in. It'll be just me. Is there anyone over there with you? Perhaps a misses, or some kiddos?"

Troy fought down the spark of emotion her question caused, and he hesitated before replying simply, "No ma'am, just me."

Leyna gave a small nod at this. "Well I appreciate you coming over to say hi, Troy. I'm sure this won't be the last time we cross paths, of course."

He gave a small grin at her comment. "Forgive me if I'm intruding...but do you happen to know the previous owners?"

"You could say that." When he gave her a look of confusion, she added, "John is my brother."

"Oh," he replied with a small chuckle. "I don't mean to pry, I guess I was wondering if everything were okay with him and that pretty little lady he lived here with. Its like one minute they were here, and the next minute they weren't."

"Well we don't keep in touch like we should, but from what I can tell they are just fine."

Troy nodded. "So what brings you here, then?"

"He called me a little while back, and asked if I'd come take over the place for him. It seemed like an interesting decision to make, so I figured what the hell? I was ready for change, anyway, I wasn't crazy about my last neighborhood. Too much drama living so close to people, you know? I like the privacy of being out here."

"It can be nice, that's for sure," Troy commented, and they shared a smile. "Would you like some help?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you," she said as she held up here hands. "I appreciate your offer, but I think I can do just fine with the help I have. Thank you, though." She hesitated, before adding, "Would you like something to drink? I've got cold ones in my car."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose while you're trying to get settled. I should head back to my place, anyway, I've still got some chores to take care of. I just wanted to come introduce myself."

She smiled once more at him. "Thank you for coming by, it was a pleasure meeting you Troy. Once I'm more settled, you'll have to come back by for dinner one of these nights."

He smiled back. "I look forward to that, Leyna. If you ever need my help at all, you know where to find me," he replied, and once more shook her hand before walking back down her driveway. As he headed back to his own home, Troy could not help but to think to himself how interesting it would be with her as his new neighbor...

**) ) ) )**

As she slowly woke back up, Leyna became more aware of her surroundings, and frowned when she realized she was not in her home. When she went to get up, she noticed she was unable to move, and looking up she panicked when she saw her hands were cuffed to the metal frame of the bed she was on, and could feel there was a gag firmly in place in her mouth. Looking around wildly, she tried to understand what was going on, when the door suddenly swung open, and when she looked over she found her neighbor Troy standing there.

"Well good morning," he greeted her as he walked towards the bed, stopping next to her. "Sleep well?" he asked as he stood over her, and unsure of how to react Leyna simply stared up at him. "You look confused. Want me to remove that so we can talk?" Leyna quickly nodded, and he reached down to take away the gag in her mouth, when he stopped as he added, "Don't make me regret this, little girl. Understand?"

Leyna once more nodded, and when he slipped the gag from around her head, she wiggled her jaw before asking, "Troy, what...what are you doing? Why am I here?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he sighed before stating, "You know, it's nothing personal, sweetheart. You see, your brother took something from me, so this is me calling it even. I mean, it's only fair I take something from him in return, right?"

"But...I don't understand...what did he take from you? Whatever it is, I'll help get it back."

"Now see, I appreciate that, but you can't help me get back what he took, because what he took was my boys," Troy explained, and as soon as the words left his mouth she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "We did nothing to him, and we kept to ourselves, but because your brother went and stuck his nose where it didn't belong, I'm left with nothing. I had no intentions of harming that boy, and look what happened."

"I...I'm so sorry...I had no idea."

"Of course not, I didn't expect you to. I never got the impression you two talked much, but that don't change the fact you're still kin."

"Look, I know my brother is an asshole, but I just...why? Why are you doing this? I was always so nice to you, Troy," Leyna commented, her chin quivering as tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"I already told you why," he replied, reaching out to her, and when she flinched he paused for a moment before once more reaching towards her to gently wipe away the tears staining her cheeks.

"What are you going to do? What...what do you want from me?"

"Like I said, I'm taking something important from him; something he can't replace. I'm sorry you had to get caught in the middle of this, I hope you know this is nothing personal against you."

Leyna felt as though she were about to vomit, or pass out. "You...you're going to kill me...aren't you?" She whispered, a deep chill suddenly settled through her body, all the way to her core.

Troy simply stared at her a moment, before replying, "I'm not fully certain what I'm going to do with you, just yet, but what I do know is killing you would take the fun out of this, so that's not my plan...not yet, anyway."

"Then what do you want from me?"

He quickly looked her figure over, before commenting, "There's a lot I want from you." When she gave him a look of confusion, he quietly added, "You have no idea what you do to me...do you?"

"I...I don't...I don't understand."

Smirking, Troy commented, "It's cute how naive you are. I've been watching you for months now, since you moved in, and to be honest I can't get enough of you."

Leyna was taken back by his confession. "You...watch me? Like...while I'm in my house?"

Giving a small shrug, he admitted with a nod. "I know more about you, than you realize...like your midnight craving for chocolate...or how you dance in your panties while you cook dinner. I do love the way you shake that cute little ass."

Suddenly feeling exposed, she moved as far away from him as she could, and without thinking added, "You're sick."

"I can't help it when I've got a little cocktease for a neighbor," he replied, and again scanned his eyes over her figure.

"Fuck you," she spat at him, and gave a cry of surprise when he was suddenly over her, straddling her legs.

"'Fuck me', huh?" He echoed, firmly grasping her jaw. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, princess?" Afraid you say anything else, she simply looked up at him, revolted by the fact his words actually did turn her on. Yes, she had been attracted to him immediately, and yes, it was true she had encountered fantasies about him, but in that moment there was no way she would ever admit that. Leaning down to speak directly in her ear, he added in a low voice, "I'm not a dumb man, Leyna, I'm well aware you've wanted me just as badly as I've wanted you...and right now, I can smell it on you."

She could not stop the shudder which ran through her when he deeply breathed in her scent, and cursed her body for giving him the reaction she knew he was wanting. "I don't know what you're talking about, I've never...I don't want you, and I don't want this."

"You don't, huh?" Firmly, she shook her head. Troy chuckled at this. "It's cute how you think I can't tell. You underestimate my ability to read people, and their body language, because right now..." As his words trailed off, he let his fingers sift through a strand of her hair, and finally continued, "Right now, without saying a word, you're begging me to fuck you...aren't you princess?" Angry at his words, Leyna without thinking spat in his face. Smirking, he wiped the spit away with the back of his hand, and she yelped when his hand suddenly closed around her throat, squeezing off her ability to breathe. "You forget, I've got nothing to lose, little girl. Which means I'm not afraid to slit your fucking throat, and remove any trace of you ever existing. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off. Understand?" Once more beginning to cry, she quickly nodded, and once he finally let go she coughed violently as she gasped for air. As she quietly cried, he reached out to her again, and despite her attempt to turn from him he managed to grasp her jaw, and forced her to look back up at him. "Oh, Leyna...sweet, sweet Leyna...what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go?" She suggested in a small voice, and he again chuckled as he used his sleeve to once more wipe away her tears.

"I just can't. Not when there's so much fun to be had," he replied, and in a gesture which surprised her, he gently combed his fingers through her hair to push it back from her face. For a moment, he simply stared down at her, before quietly commenting, "You remind me so much of my late wife."

Leyna was brought back by this confession. "Is...that a good thing?"

He grinned at this. "She was a good woman...god rest her soul...so I'd say yeah, it is." As a far away look came to his eyes, he continued to toy with her hair as he added, "She was such an angel...my angel..."

Seeing such a vulnerable side to him, made the fear she had felt begin to fade away. This was no dangerous criminal...he was simply a broken man, who had everything taken from him. He didn't deserve what John had done to him, and she was surprised when she felt that anger shift toward her brother. "Troy...please undo my hands," she quietly requested.

His attention back on her, she could see a flash of anger in his eyes as he commented, "You must think I'm some damn fool, huh?"

"No! Not at all. It's just..." she started to say, when her words died off, and as a deep blush stained her cheeks she quietly admitted, "I want to touch you."

Troy was clearly taken back by her confession. "Oh, is that so?" She nodded. With a smirk, he commented, "So are you saying I was right, in my assumption of you?" Looking down sheepishly, she again nodded. "Say it. Let me hear that pretty mouth admit it."

Still looking down, she replied, "You were right...happy?"

"Uh-uh. Tell me what I was right about, princess."

She wanted to hide away from his intense gaze. "That..."

"What? Come on, spit it out."

Bringing her gaze back up to his, she finally blurted out, "That I want you. That I've wanted you since I first saw you. There, is that what you wanted?"

His blood turning to fire, he took her face in his hands as he replied, "That's my good girl. Doesn't it feel good to get it off your chest?" She nodded. "So you want me to undo these cuffs, so you can touch me, huh?" Again, she nodded, and he shook his head. "You have to earn that privilege, princess." Running his thumb along her lower lip, he leaned in and added in a lower tone, "You know...you've got me thinking, now."

"About what?"

"The fact there's are other ways I can take you from your brother," he stated, and Leyna gasped loudly when she suddenly felt his hand between her thighs, cupping her sex through her panties. Unable to help herself, she leaned forward to close the small gap between them, and he let out a small grunt of surprise when her lips were suddenly on his. His one hand still cupping her cheek, he quickly deepened the kiss as his other hand pressed harder into her clit, making her whimper. When he abruptly pulled back, she looked up at him with confusion, and gave a cry of surprise when he suddenly yanked on her legs, and maneuvered them to where her thighs were resting on his, opening her up to him. Now having better access to her, he immediately slid his hand into the front of her panties, and gave a small groan when he felt how wet she was. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted me, huh?" he commented teasingly, making her blush again.

"I can't help it when I've got a little cocktease for a neighbor," she quoted, making him laugh. When she finally felt his fingers directly on her clit, she gave a whimper before whispering, "Please kiss me again."

More than happy to oblige, he leaned back down to kiss her once more, his tongue moving against hers at the same lazy pace of his fingers on her clit. Her head swam from the pleasure he was giving her, and the taste of him as she kissed him back willingly. When he again pulled back, she made a noise of disapproval as she pouted up at him, and looked down when she felt his hands pushing upward on her nightgown before resting on her thighs. Her heartbeat quickened when they slowly slid up them, going higher and higher until they reached the waistband of her panties, and she bit her lip when he pulled them swiftly down and off of her. "Well, well, well...what have we, here?" Troy commented as he moved to where he was kneeling before her on the floor, and with a sharp tug pulled her to where her ass was closer to the edge of the bed. "What a pretty little peach you are, princess," he added as he caressed the top of her thighs, and before she could reply he suddenly leaned down, and as soon as he had her legs draped over his shoulders he was devouring her as if it were the first time he were tasting a woman.

Her head falling back, she moaned softly as he thoroughly explored her with his mouth, the quiet groans he gave as he did so only turning her on even more. "God, Troy," she gasped when he did a particularly impressive trick with his tongue, and when his eyes met hers she could see the glint of amusement in them. She gave a small squeal and giggle when he did it again, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to have his soft hair in her hands. "Fuck, please don't stop," she begged, her hips moving against him by this point. When his hands disappeared beneath her nightgown to run along her soft skin, she broke out in goosebumps, shuddering at the feeling of him cupping her breasts. When she looked back down at him, she found his intense gaze locked on her, and it was this which finally sent her over the edge.

He continued to tease her until she quieted down, and quickly made his way back up her, sharing with her how she tasted as he settled between her thighs. "Sweeter than honey," he murmured, grinning down at her as he undid his jeans and pushed them down enough to reveal the bulge in his briefs. "Feel that, sweetheart? You do that to me," he added as he pressed his hips into hers, to where his cock was nestled against her pussy, and saw her eyes grow wide at his actions.

"Can I see it?" She asked shyly, lightly biting her lip as she looked up at him, and he was certain he could feel himself somehow grow even harder at how innocent, yet sexy she looked in that moment.

"You want to see him, huh?" he asked, and when she nodded he got back up onto his knees. Reaching inside, he managed to smoothly free his erection from its cloth restraint, his gaze on her face the entire time as he slowly stroked himself.

"Holy shit," she whispered as soon as she saw him, her eyes again growing wide, and when she forced herself to look back up at him she could see he was silently chuckling at her. "I didn't mean to say that out loud," she admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"I'll take your reaction as a compliment," he chuckled. Growing serious, he continued to stroke himself as he asked, "Is this what you've been wanting, princess?" She quickly nodded, her gaze back on his erection. Gently forcing her to look back up at him, he added, "Tell me what you want me to do with it."

She blushed as she tried to gather her words. "I...I want..."

"Yeah?"

Leyna hesitated, before finally blurting out, "I want you to fuck me with it."

He gave a low growl at this. "Oh really?" Leyna nodded again. "Are you sure about that?" Troy asked as he lowered himself back down over her, and she gasped when she felt him tease her by running the tip of his cock along her clit.

"Yes...please..." she begged, and cried out when he swiftly buried himself within her with one quick thrust of his hips.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut at how tightly she squeezed around him. "I know it's been a while, but...shit..." Leaning down, he kissed her deeply before adding in a whisper, "You feel so good, princess."

"So do you...god, you feel so good, Troy," she softly replied before kissing him once more, and moaned into his mouth when he finally started moving over her with deep thrusts. "Fuck me...oh god, please fuck me," she begged as her legs wound tightly around his waist, and again cried out when he immediately gave her what she wanted by plunging into her hard and fast.

"You're mine, princess," he panted as he drove into her with all the force he could muster, and she simply nodded. "Say it. Say you're mine," he added as he cupped her face in his hand, already feeling that coil forming deep in his groin.

"I...I'm yours...I'm yours, Troy, I'm yours," she whimpered, softly sucking on his thumb when he ran it along her lower lip, and without warning her vision suddenly blurred as white hot pleasure shot through her so hard she momentarily forgot how to breathe. The feeling of her spasming around him immediately ended him, and burying his face in her hair he groaned as he came long and hard within her. As they came down from their highs, he reached up and released the lock on the handcuffs, finally freeing her hands. As soon as she realized he had done so, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close to her as she tried to regain a clear mind. For a long moment, they simply laid there, until he forced himself to get up on his elbows to look down at her. "I'm sorry I didn't make my feelings known sooner," Leyna commented, making him laugh.

"Well, you know what they say: better late than never," Troy replied with a chuckle, pushing her hair back from her face, and after a moment of simply looking at her, he added, "Go away with me, Leyna."

She was taken by surprise by this. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Before they were taken from me, I had planned to move away from here with my boys to a place where we could live under the radar. I have no desire to go alone, so since they've been gone I've thought hard about what I want to do. I said earlier I wanted to take from your brother like he took from me...and I think this is how I want to do so."

Leyna found herself unable to respond. "I...I don't know what to say."

"A simple 'yes' or 'okay' will do," he replied, and she could not help but to smirk.

"Troy, this is a huge life commitment you're throwing at me. I...I don't know how willing I am to uproot my life like that."

"What's keeping you here?"

She went to respond, but stopped when she found herself once more at a loss for words. "I...I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Well, I tell you what, I know I have nothing but bad memories with this town. I've got nothing keeping me here, and I get the feeling the same can be said for you, so why not start a new chapter somewhere better than here?" He hesitated, before adding, "I know it might be towards the end of the book of my life, but...I like the idea of starting a new chapter with you."

She could not help but to smile at this last statement. "Can I think on this? I'm not saying no, it's just...a lot to take in."

"Of course," he replied simply, and leaning down he kissed her softly. What started out innocent, quickly grew heated and urgent, and she was taken by surprise when he was suddenly off of the bed and on his feet. In the blink of an eye, he had her pulled up onto her feet as well, and tossed her over his shoulder before she had a chance to respond.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, slight panic tightening her chest.

"I never said I was done with you," he replied, and gave a swift slap to her ass before heading up the stairs to his bedroom, the night far from over for them...

**THE END**


End file.
